Death Angels Chapter 5
by OfficialCleoHedlund
Summary: Brooke is tempted by a certain someone. And recieves a rare; but special proposal. But is she ready for it?


"Death Angels" Chapter 5: Contains Strong Sexual Content, Nudity, And Strong Language.

Chapter 5: "You Did"

In the Westside of Boston, Massachusetts there was a gang that everyone knew and never crossed. This side of Boston smelled like piss and had scenes that made mothers hold their children close. Cops didn't respond to calls in this part of town. No one ruled this town; except for "The Darley Gang".

The next day arrived and I still didn't have the courage to talk to Peyton's parents, even though they called me everyday. I went to a local clothing store next to the Boston Harbor Hotel and got a few things and headed over to Lexi's place where her family was. "Okay before you go in to meet my family, do you have any watches or jewelry you'll miss" Lexi asked. "Um, why" Brooke asked looking around. "Donovan steals remember, he'll take it. You won't even notice, trust me. I didn't" Lexi said closing Brooke's car door and Brooke chuckled and removed her watch. "Should I leave my purse in the car" Brooke shouted closing her jacket from the cold weather. " Unless you want to watch it 24-7" Lexi said laughing and approaching Brooke and tucking her dress tag in. As Brooke laughed, "Thank you" Brooke said smiling as Lexi kissed her and took her hand and they knocked on the door. "Big house, Big" Brooke said as Donovan opened the door naked. "Dick" Brooke said looking down with amazement. As Brooke covered her eyes and Lexi laughed, "Donovan what the hell is wrong with you, put some fucking clothes on" Lexi shouted as Donovan took a bite of his cereal and grinned. "Nice to see you too sis" Donovan said eating. As Brooke looked at Lexi, "Um, hi I'm Brooke, Lexi's friend that she met a couple of days ago" she said grinning at Donovan trying not to look at his big dick. " Oh, it's the dick right?, don't be scared it won't bite" Donovan said barking as Brooke jumped and Lexi laughed. "Donovan what the hell is the matter with you, get some damn clothes on. Your not doing a fucking Porno right now" Frances said smoking his pipe and slapping Donovan on his back. "Sorry young lady, my son has no fucking manners" Frances said. "Ugh, fuck manners" Donovan said walking away his ass cheeks swaying as he walked away. Brooke closed one eye; but kept one open, glancing at Donovan's ass. "Lexi, who's your friend" Frances asked. "Oh, this is Brooke" Lexi said. "Hello Brooke" Frances said shaking her hand. As Brooke chuckled, "Hello" she replied. "Lexi, lots of people are going to be coming over so you might want to stay away from the house for a little bit" Frances whispered. "Is everything alright" Lexi whispered. "Um, Lexi can I get a glass of water" Brooke asked. "Sure, it's in the kitchen, first room on the left" Lexi said continuing the conversation with her father. As Brooke walked down the hallway and entering the kitchen as hands grabbed her in further and placed her on the counter.

Donovan reached between her legs and stuck his fingers inside her and moved them rapidly in and out. Brooke was so shocked and let out a whimper and Donovan covered her mouth. As she began to grab on to the cabinets, unable to stay still she fumbled about on the counter. Donovan ate his cereal while fingering Brooke and he chuckled as she grabbed Donovan's hand, moaning loudly between his closed hand around her mouth. Donovan heard footsteps coming toward and his fingers sped up and Brooke's eyes closed tightly as she held in a breath and exhaled deeply coming, shaking with pleasure and moaning as Donovan pulled his fingers out of her and licked them. "Drink plenty of fluids" Donovan said heading upstairs and eating his cereal. As Brooke looked around, grasping the event that had just occurred and she laughed quietly to herself. Brooke hopped off the counter and fixed her hair and met Lexi who looked angry. "Lexi, are you alright" Brooke asked. "My father says that Billy and his gang has my brother Dominic. God knows what they've done to him or what he's done to himself" Lexi said pulling out a cigarette. "Why did they take Dominic" Brooke asked. "He was at the club on when it got shot up. Dominic is part of the Razor Gang. The gang that shot up the club was not us, I don't know who did it; but Dominic had nothing to do with it" Lexi said grabbing her keys and rushing to the car. "Whoa, Lexi. Where are you going" Brooke shouted watching Lexi get into her Mercedes and drive off. Brooke watched and got in her car and followed Lexi. Brooke called Lexi's phone; but Lexi was too busy driving like a mad woman to Bones place. When Lexi arrived Frances's car was there and Lexi rushed into the parts warehouse. "Lexis, what the hell are you doing here" Frances said getting up out of his car. "I came here for my brother Dominic, these pieces of shit are going to pay if they hurt him" Lexi shouted as Billy and his gang watched Lexi shout. "Yeah, like I told your father little girl. Dominic is ours for now, until your father agrees on our terms. Now why don't you run on home and play with your mommy's makeup" Bones laughed. "My mothers dead and why don't you go run on a treadmill fat ass" Lexi said angry as Bones struggled to get up and Joe chuckled. "Is something fucking funny" Bones shouted as Billy hit Joe to stop laughing. "Lexis go in the car. I have this under control" Frances said. "How?, what are you agreeing to father" Lexi asked as Brooke walked in and Billy's head raised. As Frances took Lexi's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Lexis in order to get your brother back…we must join together" Frances said. "Join together, what the hell are you talking about" Lexi asked. "We have agreed that I will pardon The Darley Gang over here for taking my money, which they will give back immediately and my promise to not violate their gang miserably would be for us to get into business together" Frances said. "What?!, business together!. Dad we do gambling, they sell drugs. The Razor Gang and The Darley Gang will never be together. We use knives and they use guns. Were better them and it wasn't even our gang that shot up The Four Roses" Lexi shouted. "Problem" Bones asked. "Lexis, we can have more money by joining with them. We can have double the power, no one in Boston would ever cross us" Frances said trying to get Lexi to change her mind. "No one crosses us now, we respect people so they respect us. This gang doesn't" Lexi shouted pointing to Billy. "Watch yourself" Billy said as Brooke looked at him. "Lexis, I am the boss. I make the rules and decisions. We are going to link with The Darley Gang and there will be no more yelling and fussing about it, do you hear me" Frances shouted in Lexi's face as Lexi backed up and put her head down. Brooke looked at Lexi, she studied her face carefully. Lexi looked like a trapped little girl who had to obey the orders of her abusive father. Brooke hated Frances, for he under minded his daughter, he made Lexi feel like she didn't have the right to speak without his permission. Billy watched and turned away. "Now!, my Lexis here is going to wait in the car while men handle business!" Frances shouted as Lexi pulled away from Frances and headed to her car angry. As Brooke shook her head, "Now, my son" Frances smiled. "Billy, Joe. Go get Dominic" Bones said as they headed to the back and came back dragging a bloody laughing Dominic. "Father" Dominic grinned as he spit blood on the floor. "Oh shut up, can you walk or do I have to carry your sorry ass" Frances asked. "I can fucking walk thank you" Dominic said pushing away from Billy and he fell to the floor as Brooke rushed over to him and broke his fall. "Who are you" Dominic asked. "I'm Brooke, I'm a friend of Lexi's" she said avoiding looking at his face. "Lexi doesn't have any friends, just fuck buddies" Dominic said. "Well then I guess I'm Lexi's fuck buddy" Brooke said as Dominic chuckled. "You can let me go Brooke, a marine doesn't need pity" Dominic said. As Brooke nodded and got up, looking at the blood on her clothing and she wiped her nose.

"Is there somewhere I could clean up" Brooke asked. "You can clean up at my place" Joe suggested with a pleading look on his face. "Um…" Brooke said looking around. "Follow me" Billy said to Brooke heading to his car. Brooke grinned at Joe who looked disappointed and the gang laughed, taping Joe on the shoulder as they walked past him. "Fuck you guys" Joe said rushing to his car. As Brooke followed Billy in his car, Lexi followed Baggy and Heco who had Dominic in their car taking him to be fixed up. 10 minutes of driving and Brooke pulled up to a house, it was white and it was a condo and it looked nice. Nothing like his apartment that he had, that smelled like 3 day old, no water received pussy. Billy pulled in the driveway and he opened the house door, Brooke followed in. "Showers in the back" Billy pointed cracking off the top of his beer out of his fridge and snorting, then taking a seat in the chair. "Thanks" Brooke said grinning and heading to the back. "Towels are in the first closet!" Billy shouted as Brooke jumped from Billy's loud voice. "Okay, thanks" Brooke said taking a towel and removing her clothes, she was still in her bra and panties when she got curious to what his bedroom looked like. Billy was having a beer and watching television, so he wouldn't hear her go in there. She looked around the corner and Billy was chugging his beer and she opened his bedroom door slowly and went inside. She turned on the light and looked around. His room was clean and neat, pictures of him and Joe and the rest of his gang back when they were kids hung everywhere. Brooke smiled and chuckled at the pictures, then she glanced at Billy's nightstand and she noticed her pants and lotion next to them. She gasped and picked up the underwear, "Son of a bitch took my panties" Brooke laughed. As a girl came around the corner, "Billy would kick the shit out of you if he knew you were in here" she said as Brooke jumped and turned out the light and then covered her body. "Who the hell are you" Brooke asked. "Should ask you the same question" the woman said popping her gum. "Billy" Brooke shouted.

As Billy got up, "What" he asked coming around the corner. "Who is this" Brooke asked. "Someone I'm fucking" Billy said snorting. "Um, you didn't tell me that you had company here" Brooke said. "It's my house, why should I have to run things by you" Billy asked. As Brooke gasped and exhaled, "You shouldn't. I have to go" Brooke said grabbing her clothes. "Look, its not that serious you like girls anyway. Might as well stay" Billy said walking behind Brooke who was heading for the front door. "You asshole, I like Lexi she's nice and she doesn't treat me like a whore. I'm not someone you call when you need some ass. I don't live to serve Billy Darley" Brooke said opening the door and getting in her car in her bra and panties. "If you were fucking smart you would" Billy shouted as she drove off. "Who's she" the woman asked standing outside with Billy. "Go back inside and get ready to suck my dick okay" Billy said looking at Brooke turn out of the complex and the woman rolled her eyes and headed inside. "Fucking asshole" Brooke said driving in her car, shriving from the cold air. Brooke drove to Lexi's house and she knocked on the door. The door automatically opened and she looked around. "Lexi!, Lexi are you there" Brooke said walking in the house. As she saw a heard a noise upstairs and she looked a the top of the stairway. "Lexi" she whispered looking up the stairs. "If your trying to scare me it won't work" Brooke said heading the stairs. She made it upstairs and opened the bedroom door. "Lexi" Brooke asked as Donovan came out of his room and scared Brooke who screamed. "Jesus relax my dick's not even out" Donovan said walking around in his black boy shorts. "Ha. Funny. Look have you seen Lexi, I went to Bones Place and then she just split. She didn't call me back and I've called her many times" Brooke said as Donovan grabbed her hand and threw her on his bed and climbed on top of her. "Lexi is dealing with my wounded crazy ass brother, you don't need to be running behind her. Now why don't tell me why your really here" Donovan asked. "I came here for Lexi" Brooke said trying to get up; but couldn't. As Donovan looked at her with a serious face, "Why don't you tell me why you really came here" Donovan said rubbing Brooke's breast in her shirt and Brooke's body tingled. "For Lexi" Brooke stammered to say, feeling Donovan's smooth hands caress her breast. "Oh, really" Donovan said kissing on her nipple as he ripped open her shirt. Brooke's nipple instantly became hard and Donovan smiled. "Better, I bet my sister doesn't get you like this" Donovan said in Brooke's neck his hot air rushing onto her neck.

"I bet she can't get you wet like this" Donovan said rubbing his hand between Brooke's legs and kissing Brookes lips. Brooke moaned and Donovan positioned himself onto Brooke. He placed his hands above Brooke like he was driving as car and buried his face into her neck, kicking apart her legs. As he lifted off of her and pulled his underwear down, exposing his large cock and Brooke ran her hands onto it. "Wow" she said touching it like it was a shiny diamond. Donovan removed her pants then her panties and positioned himself. He could feel how wet Brooke was on his leg and it made him hard. Donovan bit off a the condom wrapper and set it up on his dick. He pushed Brooke's legs apart once more and rushed inside her and Brooke moaned loudly and Donovan grunted. "Oh my god" Brooke shouted moaning loudly as Donovan rushed hard on top of her and he moaned. His back arching back and forth as he went in and out of Brooke. "Feels good, doesn't it" Donovan asked. As Brooke moaned, "Oh God, yes" she said tugging at Donovan's back as he rushed in to kiss her and she moaned loudly. Donovan smiled and pulled out of her and turned her around onto her stomach. Brooke was now laying flat onto his bed and Donovan kissed her ass and slapped it and climbed on top of Brooke and began fucking her hard from behind. Brooke moaned uncontrollably never had she felt this way even with Billy. Donovan forced Brooke down into the bed as he moaned grabbing her hair and bouncing her from behind deeper into the bed. "Oh god, I can feel you on my cock. I feel like my cocks drowning" Donovan moaned while saying and laughing. As Brooke laughed and moaned, "Sorry" she said. "Don't be sorry, I like fucking when a girl is nice and wet. That way I'll have more juice when I'm thirsty" Donovan grunted as Brooke laughed and moaned. "How big is your cock" Brooke asked being pulled up on her hands and knees. As Donovan pulled her ass into his thighs and started pounding her hardly, "7 and ½ inches" Donovan said moaning and squeezing her mid section. "Oh fuck, you're a sex god" Brooke shouted biting her fingers and moaning that sounded like a whimper. "Do you want me to stop fucking you" Donovan asked thrusting harder. "Oh shit, no!" Brooke shouted. "What do you want" Donovan asked pulling her hair and head up and kissing her neck as he moaned and grunted. "I want your cock" Brooke said moaning and grabbing his hand. "What, I can't hear you" Donovan shouted. "Fucking hell, I want your fucking cock" Brooke whimpered as Donovan pushed her down onto the bed and started fucking her harder. As Brooke grabbed his sheets. "Oh fuck, I'm about to cum" Brooke shouted. As Donovan kept fucking her. "Oh God, Oh! Fuck! Oh!. I'm coming, I'm coming. Uh! I'm fucking..!" Brooke shouted as she started shaking and Donovan rushed between her legs and tasted her come. Brooke shook and moaned as he inspected every detail of come inside of Brooke and he came into the condom and moaned as he ate he out. "Oh fuck, your amazing" Donovan said laughing as Brooke laughed and covered her face.

"You taste good" Donovan said licking his fingers. "What do I taste like" Brooke asked curling up on Donovan's bed. "Well if you had a flavor of the pussy I would say you would taste like peaches" Donovan laughed. As Brooke laughed. As Brooke hopped in Donovan's shower and Donovan joined her. 10 minutes later she was dressed and Donovan walked her outside. "I want you to join my gang" Donovan said. "What" Brooke asked laughing while Donovan helped her put on her coat. "I want you to be apart of my gang" Donovan said smiling his breathe showing in the cold air. Brooke smiled, "Isn't the Razor gang and the Darley gang one now. Considering your father's decision" Brooke asked. "The Razor gang will always be ten times better than the Darley gang. Unlike them, our gang stands for something and wasn't created overnight" Donovan said. "Joining a gang is very serious. You don't even know me" Brooke said rubbing her shoulders. "I know a lot about a woman when she comes, and you, well your perfect" Donovan said smiling. As Brooke smiled, "I can't join. I don't think I'm ready" Brooke said looking into his icy blue eyes. "Okay, I understand that. Just think about it" Donovan said. As Brooke smiled, "Okay; but no promises" Brooke chuckled as Donovan smiled and walked her to her car. He grabbed her face and kissed her and coming down the street was Billy's gang and Frances as they pulled up and Brooke was blinded by the headlights. "Brooke, there you are I missed you" Lexi said running and hugging her. As Frances and Bones went in the house and Billy looked serious at Brooke and Brooke looked back at him. Dominic was all patched up and Baggy helped him into the house. Billy brushed past Brooke who struggled to talk as Donovan grabbed his jacket and Billy knocked his hand away. "Don't fucking touch me" Billy said walking into France's house. As a red old dodge car came down the street the windows tented and a gun came out the passenger window and shots enlighten the sky. Brooke screamed as Billy grabbed her and started shooting his gun. "Bones!, Joe! Someone get the fuck out here" Billy shouted shooting his shot gun. As Heco came out and Frances and Heco shot out the car's back tire and the car crashed into a brick wall. Brooke held onto Billy's leather jacket, shaking in fear as she looked at the blood on Billy. "You got shot" she asked in a dry delirious tone. As Billy checked himself, "No" he responded breathing heavily. As he grabbed her face and looked down at her exposed leg that had a bullet in it. "You did" Billy said grabbing her up as she passed out.


End file.
